Vmpyr
by PsicopCat
Summary: Hinata after die back into something "different"; "white eyes" are clear evidence that she belongs to the world of death. But has now returned in search of the person who caused the tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to kishimoto, the story is a translation of the antifashion19 Vampir fic****Disclaimer: **

**Possible OoC**

**Before going to the hell**

The dark shadows dragged stealthily by gray tiles of that frightening and desert corridor, note as the dried leaves of some trees is getting through the windows, because of the cold air of autumn. Routed purple scarf that helped keep the heat on her neck; she rubbed her trembling hands to warm them, while waiting for the young man who was walking toward her.

She bit his lower lip, played whit the envelope that had…smiled as idiot while her cheeks made color. She crossed between the hallway and he, to avoid it moving forward; the young man looked at her angry, crossed arms, and fumbled the tongue. The women only closed her eyes; leaning slightly lifted her hands so that he could receive that envelope wrinkled by her nervousness.

—-I like you! — She raised her trembling voice—. P-please accept this from me.

The young man took it the envelope. His face didn't change expression as he opened the envelope, pulled the sheet and read it carefully. The girl looked at him askance, playing whit fingers, biting her lip and waiting for his response.

— A letter of love? — asked annoying— are you confessing this crap?

She was surprised; she placed one of her hands on his chest to appease the pain. Her black eyes were clouded because of the tears that were about to sprout. The deep gaze of that young made it wobble, and feel small.

—I'm sorry— fell view—, it was not my intention to annoy you.

She could not bear the pain, wanted to cry there same. Another young man watched them at the distance, expected to his friend…

— But did you silly— He growled— Stop fucking me with this.

_Break the heart of the young girl _

— I-it will not h-happen a-again— stuttering.

The young man suddenly took the arm of the girl, turned it a little. While she look him terrified, and complained of pain.

— And, don't make me waste time— He fumbled it abruptly, she turned towards the door where the other guy was waiting— Hinata.

She just let it fall arrester on the cold floor, watching as the jet was leaving without any contemplation.

— Ah— turned back towards her, throwing the sheet of paper wrung toward her face—, and keep your stupid letter.

The evil laughter of the man toured the hall, making echoes in her head. The bell rang and the students, who were in their respective classrooms, came out in haste. Some of them realized it, looked it curious. But the young woman stood up, and walked to the front door.

She began to run rapidly, causing that the scarf wearing fly through the air, until fall to the green grass of the high school. The rejection and the cruel words of the young man, that for a long time she loved in secret, didn´t stop it in peace.

_The sarcastic and mocking laughter continued hammering his head._

_._

_._

_._

She continued to advance between the bodies of these teammates to get to the street, she listened as some colleagues shouted her and insulted. But she never stopped; even ignored the voice of a young woman who scream is would care. She stopped in dry only to see the front of a truck which threw his body several feet; time stopped when her body was lying on the floor, full of blood.

The driver fell appalled, and the shouts of some pupils were immediate. Some called the ambulance, others cried frantically and other taking pictures with cell phone. A blonde woman was of zoom in on her, putting aside the students that swirled to see Hinata almost mutilated body.

She got on the floor, took her hand and tried to stop the blood that flowed from her stomach

— All will be well, honey— whispered—.the ambulance now comes…you´re well.

Hinata always was clueless, stuttered for anything, wasn't popular and much less intelligent…but she knew when someone lied. And that blonde lush breasts, not told him the truth.

— I-I´m d-dying— smiled to realize things that noticed the blonde—. D-don´t lie

— Shh— she tried to keep it quiet when she noticed that blood flowed from her mouth— A-all be well.

After paid attention to the student who did a circle to her around, watching as she die. Asked if "_he_" would be there, watching it die… _he was guilt._

The shadows of the trees dragged toward her, with sharp claws. Hinata saw them terrified, but instead of voice, was blood that comes out of her mouth. They were demons? Were Ghosts? Was an angel?

It was whatever, was approaching her, lurking like a lion its prey; Hinata tried to move, but her broken body not leave…she was at the mercy of that "thing" and no one could save her.

_It was her end._

That shadow took viscous form and when approached, it got through her mouth. She could fell like "it" broke her and scraped the trachea while it introduced, leaving a foul metallic flavor. She appreciated how the "thing" within it moved from one side to another, and biting each organ.

Her black eyes turned, the heart stopped beating.

She died.

.

.

.

— Cof, cof— she coughed desperate, while trying to take a breath—. Shit!

Suddenly sat down on the bed, her feet touched the cold floor in the room; she noted all her around, a soft light glided through her window, bouncing in the crystal that hung from the ceiling. She clarified the throat, and rose of a knock.

She scratched her neck as she walked to the toilet, stopped a few moments to see her reflection in the mirror. Her black hair with blue hints, her pale skin, her beautiful face… Smiled up to arrogant, when saw the "new" color of her eyes.

_Whites_

The noise of something crawling drew of her thoughts. She lowered the view to come up with a woman on the ground, whit matted hair, blue skin, and long nails. She is on one side, but that be her attached the leg. She threw her, and continues moving… now she had become accustomed.

See those things were the price of return to life. And that was something that she would pay to blame for her death. It was a new Hinata, which now belonged to the world of death.

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to kishimoto, the story is a translation of the antifashion19 Vampir fic****Disclaimer:**

**Possible OoC**

The hell of Tsunade

Changed the page of the book that she read, sitting on the couch waiting room color apricot. She noted the students which gradually filed the halls of the University which would assist; identified among the small groups of always: the popular, Goths, punks, athletes, the skate and even the nerds.

She laughed internally, recalling the facet that drew in high school…as she was ostracized, as they taunted her; she clenched her fists whit rage. The dark glasses covered the strange color of her eyes, she continued reading her book.

The thud of slippers, made it spin the view towards the door which was to one side of it. Noted as a blonde woman of exuberant bust, came hastily without even looking at it; reminded that person who tried to her as she died bleeding, the same person who was now giving back, and that was chased by a strange black aura.

That thing formed large claws that were about to slice the back of the blonde. The young women suddenly rose from her seat, showing his white eyes, causing that this dark form exploits completely.

—_You are damn_— fumbled serious.

—I could not hear you—turn the blonde —, do you talking whit me?

The young women made a small reverence, showing education. She smiled.

—M-my name is H-hyuuga Hinata—offered her hand —you must be Tsunade-sama

—Oh, the new student— the women imitated the gesture, then opened the door of her office —enter.

The shadows that are scurried between the walls of the waiting room were sinister smiles. Perverse Silhouettes that looked like the Hyuuga looked at them coldly and little by little were fading.

—A great curse—she closed the door behind her.

.

.

.

—Before the class— Talked a man of brown hair and a scar on the face—welcome to the new classmate.

The voice, the laughs and the complaint of the students disappear to see girl whit black hair to come. She stood in front of them and made a curtsey: She began to play whit her fingers while her cheeks acquired a crimson color.

—G-good morning—her voice appeared to tremble— M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata… p-please, t-take care of me.

Everyone noticed the dark glasses that she wore; more they said nothing, believing that the young woman was blind. They smiled in approval.

—You can take a seat behind Naruto— man waited the complaint of the blond, but this did not— where is Naruto?

No one answered; annoying man returned to see the door, as if it will wait that someone was going to get.

—Good morning, Iruka-sensei!—Cried happy, showing a big smile—. Naruto Uzumaki is already here!

—Naruto!—screamed the man—, what time are these arrive?

—Flanged Iruka-sensei—he smiles — quiet, because I´m here… also, why just get angry whit me? They also came late.

The blond drew six young people they followed him. The only woman among them, advanced toward the Professor, smiling nervously. Hinata than one remained standing next to Iruka, she observed the strange color of hair of that young woman.

—Excuse me Iruka-sensei—raised both hands as a sing of forgiveness—. But you already know how Naruto… and because of him we made late.

—It is rare you, Sakura— the man scratched the head— and Sasuke, but always get carried away by Naruto.

The jet was one side of Sakura, crossed arms grumble annoying. He turned his head to other side.

—You can enter, but that does not happen again—made the gesture to allow it to spend. Took note that Hinata was still standing— Oh, and there is a new student, I hope that they are educated whit her…Hyuuga Hinata.

— H-Hinata? — asked Sakura, she turned quickly towards the named.

The other six young were quiet, without making any movement. They looked to Sakura, but even so they didn´t understand the reaction other friend; they later headed its view toward the new pupil. They noticed the big dark glasses she wore. However, for the jet that girl was family.

They continued advancing, reaching their respective seats; Sakura was still stunned. Her friend looked at her in silence.

—But, why do you have lenses?—Asked Naruto— here does not give the sun.

—Idiot— another young chastised him—it is blind!

—Enough! —he fumbled Iruka as he tried to control the situation—. Have respect for your classmate.

The Hyuuga smiled arrogantly while she removed are those lenses. A strange feeling of satisfaction was to see, their faces caught seven young people who watched it. Her smile widened when she realized that her search for more than two years, had borne fruit.

She had found them.

—I-I´m sorry—her cheeks flushed instantly—. I am not blind.

She looked toward the ground.

But the Uchiha didn´t stop looking at her, trying to conceal his surprise, but was inevitable… that girl was a few centimeters, was identical to the previous Hinata. Which died hasty and that but giving the last breath stared at him, nailing those black eyes on him.

He reacted a little, he turned his sight towards the window, but that could not prevent his heart will not accelerate.

—W-welcome, Hinata! — Excited fumbled the blond of his friend.

While Sasuke, he now wondered, how Naruto could be so stupid? It he was the only one who had noticed the resemblance of that girl? But he could expect from his friend, even doubted that he would have known that Hinata, which now lay dead.

—Naruto! You can shut up! — Shouted Iruka—. So I can start with the class… Hinata please sit down.

—Oh, s-sorry— she made a curtsey and accommodate in place.

Sasuke watched as she sat, ordered his bag and took out her book. Noted as the long and black hair of the girl was moving from one side to another so subtly, he could note the blue flashes this radiated; the smell of lavender came up to him. He smiled without being able to avoid it.

—Uchiha-san— the young women returned to see him, black eyes were looking him gently.

—Shit! — He ran back forth to notice the color of her eyes, he blinked a few times.

How should account not have given?

His past high school was reliving. In as that Hinata sat in front of him, in how she called him "Uchiha-san". The same smell that exuded… everything was identical.

—I-is well? — asked by courtesy—, look a-a little p-pale.

It looked so scared, while others were surprised by his reaction. Iruka stood standing with a book in hand, without removing the view.

—Sasuke, are you well?—He questioned—you can go to the infirmary.

—I´m well—He replied coldly, slightly longer replacement. It is not necessary.

Hinata turned back quickly. Sasuke cursed inwardly to demonstrate weakness to others and especially to the new girl. Why were other still quiet? Why they not affected so much as to him?

The reason was simple: the guilt that had been repressed after the fatal accident, returned to emerge, burrow inside, and perhaps, the nightmares would return… leaving him sleepless again.

—Then, let´s start with the reading…—Iruka continued with the class—. The Meiji Era, marked the decline of the samurai class and ancient traditions…

.

.

.

—Wow, that girl is identical to…—Kiba peered them—, Hinata.

Sakura carving is hands nervously, with the low look trying to understand the situation. Shikamaru just smoothing is the head facing the window; the others remained silent.

—This is very problematic…But, it is only a coincidence—fumbled the chestnut.

—Coincidence?—asked indignantly— they have the same name, the same face… even totter equal.

—Sakura—called her Naruto—. Why these concerned? I say, that Hinata died in an accident… And not everyone met it.

The young women suddenly rose from his seat, clenched her fists with force and walked towards the blond with the intention of hitting him; He stopped in dry to be account that was putting in evidence. Looked it terrified and ran out of the room in which only seven were.

—That was strange—murmured Kiba—. Right, Naruto?

But the appointed only watched the door had crossed that young, returned to see their friend; scratched his neck and smiled.

—I believe that "the old woman", was not the only one affected with that accident—Feel head.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto. And he realized something important… Sakura and him, had a secret to hide, but was apparently about to reveal is.

.

.

.

She walked between dark and lonely corridor of his school. Clinging to the wall not to fall; the tear came out of her green eyes, she cleared them of his face.

The sound of footsteps behind her made him turned… There was no one. She swallowed and continued advancing, nervous and fearful increased speed; the steps were the closest. That place lights were off and lit, while the shadows that scurried the walls toward the floor, trying to hold it.

—Ah!—Shouted with force, she fell to the ground, but got up quickly—. Help!

She ran as fast that could, her hair pink moved from one side to another, trying to get the place where were their friend; she tripped and rolled down the stairs that gave to the first floor. Lying face down, on the floor, she was getting up slowly, noted the blood that came out of his left knee, looked up towards the stairs...There was no one. He cleaned his dirty hands, and he was walking toward the exit.

— Stupid— She chastised—, no one...

A dark hand sprang from the floor, taking the stand. Sakura fell inevitably, hitting his head. That shadow began to drag it all over the floor. Spider skin, while blood sprinkled their shoes.

—Help! -He cried terrified—,help!

Two hands abide it strongly. He noted to Naruto and Sasuke who fighting with that being. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Chōji, pulledthe blond and the Jet with force; that dark being dropped leg of Sakura and everyone fell to the ground.

—What was that? —Asked Naruto—. What was that thing?

—Stand up, we will not stay to find out —Sasuke attached the hand of the girl of pink hair and began to run towards the door—. Get up!

All followed suit and were behind him. But a shadow was raised before them, reaching up to the ceiling, pulled out large claws. They turned toward a room and entered in the.

-Lights come on! -Fumbled Shikamaru-, they are "shadows", with light they will go.

Kiba and Chōji obeyed. The place was filled with light, seven young people moved away from the door. Naruto grabbed his cell phone and attempt to dial.

—Who are you going to call? —Asked Sasuke—. At ghost hunting? Idiot, you will believe a madman.

—But, what are we going to do? — look uncomfortable—. Silly Iruka, the blame by punish us and force us to stay us to clean the classroom...

—Already, calmed — called them Shikamaru—, we will not arrange anything to discuss.

—G-Guys— spoke Sakura.

—And what are we going to do? —He questioned Kiba—. T-That thing is a ghost? a demon? a product of my imagination?

—G-Guys—he returned them to call.

—Look, what we do will be lower by the window — explained Shikamaru—, outside lights are on.

—G-Guys...

—What do you Sakura? —asked annoying Sasuke

—L-light —draw the floor—, creates shadows...

They noted that her roommate pointed them, the Hall light formed shadows with seats and one of them came up to the door. That sinister thing it glided by that place. Kiba turned towards him to try to remove the armchair, and avoid so that thing to enter; but the shadow put it neck, throwing him towards other seats.

—Kiba! —Cried others. They ran toward him.

—Shit —he cursed—. My arm!

—Fast Kiba, we must leave here - fumbled Shino, grasping the other arm so this will reload upon him-, that thing wants to kill us.

—Shino, believe me that already I realized that —said distressed.

The lights in the Hall were off one by one, the dark being advanced towards them. Where no how escape. He again formed large claws, which squeezed a black liquid, a sinister laugh came out He threw the pews towards the sides to open step. Seven young people have thrown back frightened. Other perverse ways were forming behind, their mocking laughs made them to verify that they were living, was real. The creature scraped seats, destroying them completely; she opened her mouth showing their long sharp teeth ready to shred. His red eyes looked at them with hunger.

It was closer to them, so that they could smell his breath, which smelled to something in a State of decomposition. Sasuke could see the language that came out of that being, licking it and trying to prove them. He won the great claw against them...The blow was going toward their heads.

—H-hi —pronounced fearful, while he turned on the light—.You a-are w-well?

—What? —asked Naruto very amazed—, d-where is that thing? Where is?

—What thing? –Questioned—. R-really is a- are doing well?

—of course— Say Sakura, looking all over the place —. u-us were cleaning the room and the lights were turned off... and you, Hinata?

—Oh, I was l-library reading - he played with his fingers—B-but I saw that it was late, so I came by my bag.

He pointed out the object that hung from his arm. Other young people were stood stunned, without understanding that it had passed. Hinata went out into the Hall, which was lit and completely empty.

—W-well, I'm going. —Were dismissed by a reverence. Her white eyes, full of mockery watched they—. W-we'll see.

—Not! —Sakura lifted up the voice—. M-best us leave all together, the school is very lonely... huh guys?

His companions nodded; Jet grumble annoying and only proceeded down the aisle, the others were following him. They came out of the building to the main entrance; as Hinata walked behind them, completely silent; he stood to return the view toward the building, at the top, right in the window of the Office of the Director...

—We won't say anything of what happened today —I explain Shikamaru—. Maybe it was a collective hallucination, so "nothing" I spend here.

— But all we saw— argued Naruto.

—Clear — Kiba nodded others did the same—, believe that we are crazy!

—I don't think being able to sleep today —spoke Chōji—.Or with the lights off.

—As —he call them attention—. We pledge that not say none of this... nobody.

—Ok — answered the other five, while Sasuke only nodded—. Our mouth is a tomb.

The Hyuuga could see the serious face of the blonde who watched them. He saw the other shadows that accompanied it. Tsunade retired Crystal, while those beings were disappearing.

—your own hell — fumbled.

—Eh, Hinata! —the named returned to see the blond who called her —.Where do you live? It is already late as to who you go alone.

She smiled, but internally scoffed at them. Because I knew that I didn't need a "Prince charming" that take care of it, had long had ceased to believe in it; and the only reason why she had returned, was to find him and make him pay... for his death.

—To the South —pointed out the street.

—Looks at what a coincidence — the blond pushed Jet—. Sasuke lives by these "directions".

—Tsk — the appointed fumbled the tongue and continued—. I will not stop to wait you Hyuuga.

The young girl ran to reach it. The other guys followed his path.

.

.

.

The Jet was still advancing, as she walked behind him. Also noticed the aura that emanated her Stoic and arrogant, also the aura emanating... Soledad. He stopped in dry.

—E-excuse me - she tried to call him. Sasuke stood up to see it—. H-here I live.

He noted a large mansion, completely dark and abandoned. The Uchiha was surprised to see that place, lifted an eyebrow and crossed arms.

—Guess — gave him back to continue their way.

—T-thanks for joining me — he made a bow but he was not stopped. She disappeared in the secluded streets of the city.

Hinata looked towards the sidewalk in front, and in the bushes could perceive two big bright eyes that seemed to follow the Jet. It whistles subtly; the lights in his house were lit, while a large black dog came out of the door. He marched towards her.

—"Izanagi" —stroked the dark fur of the animal—, still such Sasuke, and protect it from that "thing" that follows it.

The dog ran down the street and was lost in the darkness.

—Go, "Tsunade hell" has spread throughout the city — he observed the sky full of stars, moved to his house. It opened, and in front of it appeared a woman whose face was covered by her hair—.And now you what hare with you?

She closed the door behind her.

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

"Naruto are property of Mashashi Kishimoto. The History are porperty of Antifashion19"

**Title: **Vampir- Vmpyr

**Author: **Antifashion19

**Translator: **PsicopNat

* * *

She blinked a few times, to see the woman who was lying on the ground. She rolled eyes bother remembering how she always holds her feet to the awakening… it´s a ghost attached to that mansion, where she now resides.

One of her feet touched the cold floor, and the woman quickly advanced him; with limbs flexed imitating a spider, the hair dragging him and now look. Hinata was surprised at the speed of that spectrum; she stood still to prepare and go to your new school… how the good student that she pretending to be.

She closed the door of her home, to aim at her University that was a few blocks from there. His hair was still damp; she cursed that "Ghost" by doing the trick of cutting power. Already then she will be thinking a way get rid the woman; she continued to advance.

—Do late Hyuga? — She heard behind her.

She noted the Jet that approached his arrogant smile. That smile that soon everyone gave him, reminding him of how insignificant, life was miserable that wore… and as her mother beat her. Twisted mouth a little, and a desire to stamp the face that Uchiha against the fence, flooded it.

—G-good days, Uchiha-san— do a bowed—. I stay asleep.

—Don´t I asked for an explanation, Hyuga— continued to advance without even looking at it. —It´s not as if I mattered.

—I-I´m sorry— embarrassed apologized.

She saw him move away, she scowled; she tried to control her anger.

—How is it possible that this self-satisfied, have many friends? — Bit one of her fingers and continued advancing behind him.

.

.

.

—I couldn´t sleep yesterday— complained Naruto— with what we spent…

—We stay than "that" never happened—fumbled Kiba.

—If "that" never happened… Why I have these marks? —Sakura showed scratched that these beings had provoked him.

—Why sleep badly? — Kiba spoke— come on guys… is best live in denial.

—In denial? — asked indignant—, these marks were not caused by a "Collective hallucination"… it is somewhat darker.

—Sakura, don´t think it´s better that these wounds a doctor see them? —questioned Choji— really look bad.

—We go whit the "old"— suggested the blond—. Remember that when we went to high school, she was a doctor there.

However, the environment has changed dramatically, all were silent instantly, fell look; Naruto understood there his mistake, recalling the cause that it's now director change, becoming a person sad and gray.

—Had forgotten that the "old" Tsunade changed— spoke sad, while it is crossed one of his cheeks— since the death of Hinata.

—I-I died? — They heard a female voice behind them.

At the entrance of the hall, were Sasuke, and beside her, Hinata. The Hyuga looked at them extremely "stunned".

—Hinata! —he fumbled stunned— I wasn´t referring to you… Really, before…us…

—By the way, last night when you found us— the girl with jade eyes interrupted the blond—, did you see the shattered classroom?

—I-I understand, Sakura-san—Looked distressed—. Why the classroom s-should be s-shattered?

—Don´t notices it yesterday? —asked estranged—, did you not see chucks benches?

—T-the only thing that I saw— she played with her fingers, which a little girl—w-were you j-junked and frightened.

All were surprised to see how this young woman did the same gestures that the previous Hinata. They did not believe that there would be as much chance.

How was that two people seemed so much it possible?

But the odds that both were the same person were discarded; that Hinata had been hit almost in front of them, and died instantly in the arms of Tsunade. That was the season why his Director had now changed… It was the curse that chased her, or it, is what they believed.

—But the pews were chucks! —Cried—. It is not possible that you have not noticed it.

—I´m s-sorry to be so d-distracted— a-as he lowered his head, its white eyes were filled with tears—. S- Sorry.

—Enough, Sakura—interrupted the Jet—. You are putting great attention to such insignificant things.

He took his backpack and placed it into his respective seat; he noticed that all the pews were in perfect condition. Clean and neat had happened as if nothing of what had happened yesterday in the night. Rolled his eyes when he noted how they looked at him in silence.

—"Teme"! — screamed Naruto—who you slept like a baby?

—I have better things to do than waste time with "hallucinations"— replied annoyed—. That should do you.

Hinata looked at them with concealed mockery, at the same time that sat in her respective place. It was repaired in as his seat looked clean and tidy; despite the fact that she had seen that previous day, as all the room was disheveled, while that being dark is reducing in front of her. She pretended to not know about what spoke, she didn´t want to have to explain that it was that thing, where they had appeared and who was the cause of such events.

Gradually others pupils were arriving and so filling the classroom, after they enter Iruka, who he felt tired. He yawned without being able to avoid it, while the place looked surprise.

—Did they make cleaning?—Asked curious—, I see different salon.

The Hyuga realized there, and returned to see the palette of her banking, realizing from the shiny thing that looked. Someone had fixed the salon, and changed those seats with new ones. She listened as something produced a stealthy noise; she turned her head slightly, to meet with the young girl´s eyes jade that apparently also had noticed those details.

Sakura was Morse code with her index finger, trying to Sasuke understood it, she continued to insist, while she watched Iruka not give account; The jet returned to see her, and deduced the message perfectly. Hinata watched everything by the reflection of the windows which was one on her left. She broadened her smile, upon learning that cocky Jet had not noticed the changes.

—Someone change seats—whispered—. That means… that what happened yesterday was real.

—That the seats are new says nothing, Sakura— replied the Uchiha.

The blond realized the small conversation that his friend had, tried to extend his head to listen to them. Cut pieces of paper from one of his books, do a ball of them and threw them into Sakura.

—Sakura—spoke in a voice low—, what happens?

Named turned and made him sing so that he sew his seat and thus you will notice that these were others. But the blond didn´t seem to understand; Sakura began to despair that the blond not realized, or that he didn't understand it. She clenched her fists with fury ready to beat him and muddy in the palette of his banking face. She breathed deep to try again.

—Seats—continued whispering, they are new, someone has changed them.

—Do you want to sit down whit me?—asked excited—, in my seat?

—You are an idiot—chastised it even in a low voice—. Look at your seat.

—Sakura, still I don´t understand you—scratched his head.

—S-Sakura-san, is trying to tell you, that…—Hinata interrupted, since he had tired of dumb blond don't understand—, someone has changed seats.

Naruto looked at her surprised and turned new account so he can verify what his colleague said. It looked a little…

—It is true Hinata!—cried rising suddenly from its place —. That changed the seats! The phrase "Naruto Uzumaki is here", disappeared!

The Hyuga hit her forehead, swallowing her fury. Iruka saw them reluctantly and launched an eraser who went live to the front of the blond, while he struck with his right food the floor.

—Iruka-sensei, that hurts— Naruto complained, at the same time that caressed the sore area—. And that was why?

—Do as to "why was"? It´s by disrupting my class!—Exclaimed angry—. You and Hinata, get out of my room.

—B-but Iruka…—tried to defend the blond.

—Nothing! Now!—raise left arm pointing to the door—, leaving the two.

Naruto stood up slowly, while Hinata imitated him. She is dropped angry over her seat, the book that just had pulled out of his bag, tried to control her anger when she realized her mistake… watched it all amazed.

—I-I´m sorry—rose of net account the book—, S-slip f-from my h-hands.

She walked hurried toward the door; Naruto followed her and closed behind him.

Sasuke watched not furtively, had swallowed the pretext that the Hyuga had given them; He noticed the anger filling those white eyes, she left for a few moments, the weak and vulnerable girl who seemed. He recalled also, that already he had seen that expression in an old friend, which he left when he wanted to overcome his brother.

He moved his head from one side to another, to erase those vague memories that had. The sinister smile of that character petered into nothingness.

.

.

.

—Sorry, Hinata—looked at her distressed—, was not my intention that you punished.

They were ornate on the wall of the classroom. Nest to the door of the same. They were alone in the hallway. The Hyuga had closed eyes, counting in her mind to calm down a little; she opened them again and hypocritically smiled.

—D-don´t w-worry, N-Naruto-san—inclined her head slightly forward—.I k-know, y-you didn´t do that in bad faith.

—You´re very good Hinata—smiled happy.

—A-as the p-previous Hinata?—asked fun—Y-you s-speak of another Hinata.

The blond looked at her surprised; he tried to think that should say: that she and "that" Hinata were identical? What only her presence reminded the other? What made her life miserable? Or what his fault hat young was dead?

Returned his view to the girl who looked at him, the eyes white of this did feel strange… as if they had no life, as if she were something from another world. He smiled at regaining his posture, scratched the neck and closed his eyes.

—Is that you and she are very similar—admitted—, only that she had her black eyes, and yours are… white.

—How she died?—questioned—, if I c-can know.

Naruto changed his expression to a serious; he frowned trying to understand why this young woman was interested in removing the past. But his body was paralyzed to see a shadow running down one of the corridors, rose suddenly to purse. Hinata only followed him whit her eyes, was behind him.

—H-happens to s-something, Naruto-san? — asked intrigued—, s-seemed s-scared.

—Oh, is that I saw a shadow pass down the aisle—he explained—, but I think it was only.

He was interrupted by a door slam. Both peered head by the solitary corridor that led to a few salons that were in repair. They walked towards that place, with the body shaking them and the heart beating them quickly. Advance stealthily.

The area that had been reached, was completely desolate, front of them had rubble of classrooms that were previously shot down to return to be built; a few ribbons of caution limited step. The blond is little bent to pass, Hinata imitated it. A great silence now reined the place.

—Did hear you Hinata?—He fumbled seeing it askance—, t-that noise.

—Yes—she nodded quickly—. Is someone there?

Nobody replied. They only heard as "something" seemed to tear one of the doors; they continued walking to find out what it was. Hinata was uneasy, foresaw that behind that door of wood they would find something dangerous, and that it wouldn´t like to… she could even feel his thirst of death. She placed one of her hand over the right shoulder of Naruto, to avoid that this moving forward; the blond looked at her to "reassure it", most however, wasn´t stopped. He came to the door, attached the knob and turned it slightly.

—N- Naruto-san—called him with fear—I-I think that it shouldn´t open.

—Hinata quiet—he broadened his smile—. It´s only a door…

It opened at once, showing only darkness. The blond turned towards the Hyuga to yaw the eye; but a large claw came out of the door and fiercely tore the left arm of the Uzumaki, the blood splashed the white face of Hinata. That is thrown against the wall, while blood flowed from his wound.

–Naruto-san—she cried terrified—. I-is w-well?

—Shit!—complained the appointee—Don´t come Hinata.

That be turned quickly towards the Hyuga; he was approaching little by little, while this was going away, observing him surprised; Naruto crawled across the floor to try to draw the attention of that monster, and so Hinata could flee to seek help; However that being followed his way, tuck his large and sharp nails, to take a blow to the young woman.

He raised his arm and he dropped it on Hinata, this threw herself to the floor to dodge it, he quickly crawled to get next to the blond, but the spectrum appeared in front of her. The Hyuga could only watch as big monster nails break part of her face, the blood splashed the walls.

—Hinata!—screamed appalled—, Hinata!

But the body of her lay immobile, lying in a pool of blood. The beautiful face of the Hyuga was now, completely disfigured.

—Damn thing!—tried to get up—, leave her alone!

Naruto was lifted several meters above the ground, throwing toward the ceiling, his body collided with the soffits and clattered to the floor, banging his head. He is unconscious.

—Bastard Hey!—heard a female voice. Hinata stood quickly—. I am going to kill you.

Torn skin of the Hyuga was slowly rebuilding at an impressive rate. The large wound don´t stay anything, only traces of blood on the snow skin. Advanced towards that be, her eyes reflected an uncontrollable anger; it showed a sinister smile, exposing her white teeth… however this changed slightly, becoming something fierce, something wild and while its sharp tusks were hovering over her pink lips.

—What happens here? —ask a female voice.

One is of faded into nothingness, leaving a shocked Hinata. She keeps her fangs while it revolved toward the person who had spoken. A blonde looked at her frowning with hand on hip. She was exasperated.

—You can tell what are you doing here, Miss Hyuga?—she questioned— and because Naruto is lying?

Hinata turned to see his partner, this was still unconscious, he rushed hasty to him; Tsunade noticed the great wound on the arm of the young, it was completely paralyzed. The Hyuga tried to stop the bleeding with part of her shirt that was cut.

—Tsunade-sama—called her—, we must take it to a nursing…

But stayed quiet to contemplate how his now Director Didn´t move. This remained with open eyes, muttering thing and trembling. Tsunade was approached by one of the walls and stayed there, without doing anything.

—Is it "Hemophobic"—fumbled, but the blonde not responded— Tsunade! Help us!

Soon some steps and voice were approaching; she attached as she could the blond and reloaded on it. She advanced through the rubble to be able to get it out, while the blond woman did nothing for them. She took all the forced she had to walk through the brooked glass and the puddle of blood that was in that dark hallway tiles.

.

.

.

—What happened to Naruto? — asked alarmed the girl with green eyes—, what happened in his arm?

Hinata stayed sitting beside the stretcher of the blond, wiping her face to erase all traces of blood. She observed as six young people who were there, looked for answers. The Jet ate her with the view, waiting for as well, able to intimidate her.

—C-cut w-with some b-broken glasses of w-windows—returned to see it. This was still asleep—, and b-by the loss of b-blood f-fainted.

—But what they were doing in that part of the school?—questioned Sakura, concerned—, could have been killed!

—Naruto-san, b-believed to have been a-a s-shadow in the hall—responded calmly—, and I o-only f-followed him.

Sakura looked up at each other; Shikamaru scratched the neck and sighed.

—That sounds much Naruto— he yawned—. Quiet Sakura, he is okay… Hopefully so, he learn the lesson.

Hinata looked at them carefully.

—Tsunade-sama, is Hemophobic? —Asked—She s-saw the b-blood of Naruto-san, and did n-nothing for h-help us.

A silence reigned there for several seconds. Sakura grimaced and more approached the Hyuga.

—Since a classmate, she change— she replied.

—The previous Hinata?—she fumbled.

All were surprised at the mention of the name, returned to see the blond and understood that maybe he had opened the mouth. Sasuke quietly left of the room, still could not withstand as chronicled in new account the death of that girl. The blame killed him despite being an Uchiha… Because he "appreciated her"

None of his friends noticed the unexpected departure of the Jet. Only the Hyuga did, but remained silent.

—That Hinata died hit against our high school… she was our colleague— explained Sakura—. Tsunade tried to save her, but she died in her arms, totally bleeding…

—Well, actually— interrupted Kiba—, says that it weighs a curse of years on Tsunade.

—A curse? — She asked intrigued.

Sakura tolled eyes upset, while Kiba smiled nervously. Hinata couldn't understand that passed what they were hiding.

—Account, that some time… when Tsunade was young, she wanted to remain so forever—told the girl with green eyes—. Asked him to the "Amano-jaku", but obviously her desire needed a payment.

—A payment? —released—, what type of payment?

—A soul…

Hinata understood there were shadows that followed Tsunade, because the city was now infested with darkness. The ambition of that blonde had caused all of that… Death would be soon about that place is she did nothing to stop the curse.

—A-and who d-died?—she questioned.

—Her younger brother—replied seriously— more years went by…

—And a-another person d-died?

—Her fiancé—said—. Later, is rumored that died was a young man… to which his girlfriend had cheated with his best friend, this murdered both and then committed suicide.

The Hyuga was surprised by the story it was familiar. Because perhaps she now knew the young man that spoke; still she didn't understand that relationship was with Tsunade.

—But what had to do with T-Tsunade-sama? — She asked.

—Apparently the young man… I think his name was "Neji"— added Shikamaru. Hinata opened her eyes surprised—. He was his "student", or something… but they were very close.

Hinata hands were shaking because it was proven that she knew that guy. She bit her lip, nervous, trying to control it.

—And Hinata also it was, huh?—this was Chōji who interrupted them—. That is the curse of Tsunade, who kills all the people close to her.

—And N-Naruto-san? Is close her? —asked her

—Yes— replied Sasuke, who opened the door, startling everyone.

The woman who was at his side, looked at them seriously; advanced towards them, without departing the view of the blond who was still asleep on the couch of the infirmary, all made to one side, but Hinata stayed in her place, to observe carefully. She tries to understand, if that blonde knew of the curse that weighed on her.

—Naruto is well?—she talked about concerned—. It is not serious?

—The Dr. Kabuto had to suture the wound—replied Hinata, and administered him some painkiller to rest.

—What they did in that hallway? —asked annoyed— this place is dangerous.

—Naruto-san saw a-a shadow—explained—wanted to follow her… but in truth it was s-something dangerous.

Tsunade took two steps backward, completely scared. She left quickly, while other was puzzled to see the attitude of its Director. The blond opened his blue eyes and smiled as a fool. Sakura hugged him relieved.

—That hurts, Sakura—complained—, I feel as if had wanted me to start the arm.

—Fool—she scolded him—, that happen at you for wanting to make you browser, and go for those rooms that are being repaired,

—Don't understand—he fumbled—.What you talking about Sakura?

—By flirt as always, you've cut your arm with a window glass—explained Sasuke—, "dobe"

—That's not true—accommodated in bed—. In that place was a monster, that thing attacked me and then sliced him the face of Hinata… Where is Hinata? She is Ok?

Everyone looked at him without understanding.

—Calm Naruto— poke Shikamaru—. Hinata is not hurt; she brought you to the infirmary and told us that you've cut with a glass.

—Not! — Quickly denied—. That thing attacked me and then went over it… didn't see the puddle of blood?

—Us we only learned because someone saw Hinata charging you—said Kiba—. We have not even gone to see that place.

—But… Hinata knows that it is not true—complained about the blond—. You can ask her.

However, the named was no longer there. Nobody had noticed, had gone out to continue the blonde who fled from the infirmary. And neither one of them set out find out where his partner had gone. They were only observing the empty seat that had left.

.

.

.

The woman contemplated the blue sky over her. The University was empty, school hours had already finished. The tears came out of their eyes color almond, her hands clung to the rail of the roof; her view directed towards green lawn below, a fall from that height would kill her instantly.

She didn't give it more time. She spent one of her legs to the edge of the building, without letting go of the rail went through the other. She saw new account towards the ground, while walking along the edge with her slippers. She was about to lose, when of a sudden she noticed the silhouette of the young woman who looked at her without flinching for what she was about to do.

—Do you think that with this you will break your curse? —she asked fun—the only thing that will get will be traumatizing to the seven students who are still I this building.

—I kill them if I continue with life— replied seriously— Naruto arm is just what they can do.

—But the curse not be wrath of this place, has spread everywhere… —paused, moving toward her— the "Amano- jaku" won´t leave … In addition, you already must have years perhaps centuries, trying to kill yourself, right?

—How do you know it? —looked at her with fury—, how you know I can't age?

However, they were interrupted by some shadows that getting through the access door. These were gradually sinister shapes that looked at them hungry. They were approaching them, laughing at that it would finally achieve that Tsunade was killed. Women couldn't bear the load carrying on herm the death of her brother, her fiancé, that student and Hinata, they wouldn't let; they had been payment for this "immortality"

—Tsunade-sama—Hinata turned her sight towards the blonde, just to see how she blew the handrail.

She was launched toward herm held it with right hand and rose again. The blonde was shocked with such force from the girl. Shadows were moving toward the two to try to kill them.

I can get rid of the curse—revealed the Hyuga.

How? —asked the woman—, I have spent years trying to redeem me of this… or forget it even.

Sell me your soul—she fumbled, showing a small wagami— and the curse will disappear.

Those being to hear this were launched against them. Tsunade didn't understand, but Hinata approached the small leaf and a brush. With her fingernail, she made a cut on the left hand of the blonde, blood flowed.

—Use their blood as ink— indicated the Hyuga— to seal the pact.

The shadows were still advancing.

—What are you? —she asked intrigued.

She took part of her blood and wrote on the paper. This fully absorbed the crimson liquid. Hinata clamped it and bent it to then swallow it, in front a shocked Tsunade, who saw only as cracked of the young white pupils, and which also marked all the veins around their eyes.

The shadows released an irritating howl, while they vanished without a trace. Calm surrounded them, while they beheld as everything was quiet again.

—Are gone? So easy? —she questioned.

—They wanted your soul… but now are mine —she replied getting up— you are free… of them.

Gave a signal to the women, for go outside and leave her alone. This just stood up and walked toward the exit, still disturbed by what had happened. She stopped and returned to see her.

—Hinata Hyuga—named heeded—, what are you?

—Something worse than those things…

Tsunade walked.

.

.

.

She saw the height it was, she was now quiet that those beings had disappeared; she recalled why had helped the blonde: she was the only person in her old life, which helped her, smiled, and was her true friend. Tsunade had blocked all memory of her face, for that reason she had not be impacted upon seeing her. The blonde just wanted to forget, start over again.

Hinata had offered him this new opportunity.

She noted new account the edge of the building, also recalling as she had returned to life. The debt that now had with the Hyuga. She moved to the other side of the bed rail, playing loose and grabs this same. Asked if she would return to die, falling from that height.

Does that Hyuga revive her again?

Ceased to hold the handrail and dropped into the void. The wind disturbing her long hair, her body plummeted towards the ground, while he watched the sky full of star. She fell. She listened as her skull was leaving, as the bones broke him, and as her bodies smashed him.

Could fell how the liquid out of her head. She was dead… again.

—Does Hinata? —it was called. She got up—, does what chuck on the lawn?

—Oh S-Sakura-san— she flushed quickly—, left me asleep.

Six other teens watched her carefully.

—Naruto-san—cleaned up her clothes; she checked that didn't have a trace of blood—, are you Okay?

The appointed walked toward her. He took her hands, imploring her response.

—Hinata, does truth that a monster attacked me? —He fumbled—. Tell them that it´s true…

—I´m sorry— she played with her fingers— but you wanted to enter the classroom and was cut.

—You see, silly— Kiba gave a fist at the blond—you were hallucinating.

The Hyuga directed her view toward the windows. Tsunade looked at them from one of the crystals, the longer shadows not accompanied.

—forget it—Sakura smiled and gave her bag to Hinata—. It is already late, and I don't know If these shadows are real.

—But and your wounds, Sakura? —Asked the blond—, you also have brands…

She showed the area in which those beings had wounded her. There was nothing.

—Vanished— she explained—. It´s rare, but as says Sasuke: is better to worry about other things.

The Jet began to advance without even waiting for them or say goodbye. The other followed him.

—Wait for us "Teme"! — shouted the blond— you have to go with Hinata.

But this stopped, staying back of her companions. She searched for her cell phone and dialed a number, while it was still moving forward.

A male voice said on the other side of the line.

—Brother— she made a pause—, you met a woman named… Tsunade Senju?

The other voice waited a while to answer.

—Yes—responded coolly—. That all Hinata?

—No, in fact…—bit her lip—, How many years have passed, since your death?

Her companions remained away, waiting for her.

—Now, thirty years ago— fumbled—. Did I answer your question, "Little sister"?

—Of course, Neji—she smiled, see you soon.

He hung up and she continued to advance. Remember that she was … an Immortal.

* * *

**Amano-jaku ( "evil divine spirit"): ** a creature resembling an oriental demon. Usually he is depicted as a kind of small Oni (creatures of Japanese folklore, similar to the demons or ogres Westerners.), and can cause the darkest desires of a person and thus convince him to commit evil deed


End file.
